Belajar
by hurufve
Summary: Sebentar lagi ujian, Baekhyun frustasi. Jangankan ujian, PR untuk besok saja tidak bisa ia kerjakan. Aish. Bagaimana ini?/ "Ada apa sih? PRnya sulit ya? Semangat!"/ "Hanya ini? Ini mudah."/ "Diamlah."/ "Aku bisa membantumu."/ "Aku tidak mau.". A BaekSoo Fanfiction. seme! Baek. RnR?


.

.

Belajar

A Baeksoo Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kadang terlalu cepat dan kadang terlalu lambat

Presenting Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Menyebalkan sekali. Pekerjaan rumahnya sulit sekali hari ini. Begitu banyak, dan harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Gurunya itu memang kejam. Bagaimana tugas sebanyak ini bisa diselesaikan dalam 24 jam hanya dengan seorang diri? Dasar gila.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menumpuk kedua lengannya di atas meja dan menjadikannya sebagai bantal bagi kepalanya. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan, ia sudah merasa putus asa dengan semua ini. Biarlah gurunya itu menghukumnya besok.

"Oi. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun bergeming. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi suara Kyungsoo yang mengetuk gendang telinganya.

"Ada apa sih? PRnya sulit ya? Semangat!"

Baekhyun menggerutu. Apa katanya? Semangat? Bagaimana bisa semangat kalau soalnya sesulit ini? "Hahh.."

"Jangan menghela nafas seperti itu. Nanti kebahagiaanmu hilang loo."

"Omong kosong."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Baekhyun. "Sini, biar kubantu." Kyungsoo menarik buku-buku yang tertindih lengan dan kepala Baekhyun –membuat Baekhyun terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hanya ini? Ini mudah."

Baekhyun kembali menggerutu. Mudah? Menyebalkan sekali. "Tolong kerjakan ya? Kan kau bilang mudah."

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menggerutu. "Enak saja. Ini tugasmu, Bodoh."

"Yya! Jangan mengataiku seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak mengataimu. Itu fakta kan?"

Baekhyun mencibir. Ia merebut bukunya dari tangan Kyungsoo dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. "Pergi sana."

"Apa?"

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu."

"Kau menggangguku."

"Tidak."

"Sudahlah. Pergi sanaaa."

"Aku tidak mau."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sudahlah. Ia menyerah. Baekhyun kembali meletakkan bukunya di atas meja, diikuti dengan kepalanya yang merengek minta diistirahatkan. Ah, rasanya ngantuk sekali.

"Hei, jangan putus asa seperti itu." Kyungsoo ikut meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menghadapkannya pada wajah Baekhyun. Mata besarnya menatap lurus mata sipit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain –menghindari wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. "Kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun diam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya diam.

"Ayolah. Katakan padaku ."

"Diamlah."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Berniat akan pergi ke dapur dan membuat secangkir coklat panas, sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh jemari Baekhyun yang lentik.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku pergi?"

Baekhyun kembali menghadapkan wajahnya seperti semula, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah malasnya. "Kau menyebalkan sih."

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Lepaskan! Aku ingin ke dapur."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Baekhyun mencebilkan bibirnya. Ia mempererat pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya –sehingga Kyungsoo kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Apa?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu ketus.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu."

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun malas. "Lebay."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun jengah. "Kita selalu bersama selama 24 jam. Jangan berlebihan."

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh. Ia menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba –memeluknya. Membuat Kyungsoo kaget, dan membelalakkan mata bulatnya.

"Yya! Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak mau."

Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia balas memeluk Baekhyun ketika pemuda sipit itu mempererat pelukannya. Suara Kyungsoo melembut. "Ada apa hmm?"

"Aku frustasi."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Wae?"

"Sebentar lagi ujian, kan?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Ujian tidak sesulit itu."

Baekhyun menggerutu pelan. "Itu menurutmu."

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh. "Aku bisa membantumu."

Baekhyun melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam leher Kyungsoo. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Dengan apa?"

"Belajar, tentu saja."

"Aku tidak mau."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut. "Lalu?"

"Tambahkan 10 poin di setiap nilaiku."

Kyungsoo sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian melemparkan tatapan mematikannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau gila?"

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo sebal. "Tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Dasar pemarah."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan menjitak kepala Baekhyun keras. "Dasar bodoh."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan protesnya. Ia mendengus kesal. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di punggung Kyungsoo. Mencegah tubuh kekasihnya itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia menghisap kuat bibir penuh Kyungsoo –berusaha menyesap semua rasa manis pada bibir itu. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Kedua tangannya aktif mendorong bahu Baekhyun menjauh.

Byun Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang mudah menyerah. Jadi, ia mempererat pelukan dan mendekatkan tubuh keduanya. Kepalanya ia miringkan, sehingga bibirnya bisa lebih mudah melakukan permainannya. Kyungsoo kuwalahan. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya dan pasrah saja ketika bibir Baekhyun melumat habis bibir penuhnya.

5 Menit berlalu. Dan keadaan mereka masih sama. Masih dengan Baekhyun yang bermain agresif dan Kyungsoo yang hanya bergeming –menolak untuk membalas setiap lumatan yang Baekhyun berikan.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka. Ini terlalu membosankan. Aneh sekali, padahal Kyungsoo biasa meladeninya. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sipitnya. "Hosh.. Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya memerah kehabisan nafas. Nafasnya memburu. Bibirnya terlihat begitu basah akibat ulah Baekhyun. "Itu hukumanmu."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo protes. "Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!"

"Kau meminta gurumu untuk memalsukan nilaimu, dan itu bukan kesalahan?! Dasar Baekhyun bodoh!" Tangan Kyungsoo telah melayang hendak menjitak kepala kekasihnya, sebelum Baekhyun menahan tangannya dan menatapnya marah. "Aku bisa bodoh kalau kau terus-terusan menjitak kepalaku!"

Kyungsoo memberontak, berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Baekhyun. "Kau memang sudah bodoh, Baek!"

Baekhyun mendecih. Ia menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo kasar dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Terserah."

Baekhyun berbalik, hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun takut, kemudian dengan cepat memeluk punggung Baekhyun tanpa berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Jangan marah."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya –namun tertahan oleh pelukan Kyungsoo yang semakin erat.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Kau keterlaluan, Soo."

Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya, kemudian menggesekkan kepalanya dengan punggung Baekhyun. "Maaf."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu terdiam. Kyungsoo pun sama. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut dan beberapa kali menggesekkan kepalanya dengan punggung Baekhyun.

"…"

"…"

"Soo, aku-/Baek, kalau-"

Keduanya kembali bungkam. Saling mempersilahkan pasangannya untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu. Suasana terasa canggung. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kau saja duluan./ Kau saja duluan."

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"…"

"…"

"Aku-/Aku-"

Keduanya menghela nafas. Terlalu lelah dengan chemistry milik mereka yang terlalu kuat.

"Kau duluan, Soo."

Kyungsoo terdengar menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa melanjutkan ciuman kita tadi."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Suara pelan Kyungsoo sebenarnya telah meluluhkan hatinya, tapi rasanya gengsi sekali. Baekhyun sedang marah, ingat?

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku berjanji akan membalas ciumanmu."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kepala Kyungsoo terus bergesekan dengan punggungnya. "…"

"Baek~" Kyungsoo mulai merengek. Membuat Baekhyun menghianati rasa gengsinya dan berbalik. Menunduk menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Perlahan tapi pasti, keduanya mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kyungsoo mendongak. Baekhyun menunduk, dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit ia bungkukkan. Bibir keduanya terpaut. Saling melumat dengan lembut bibir pasangan mereka.

Hanya ciuman manis. Bukan perang idah yang biasa mereka lakukan. Hanya lumatan lembut. Bukan hisapan keras yang biasa mengisi ciuman mereka.

7 menit.

Waktu yang cukup untuk membuat mereka kehilangan kendali atas nafas mereka. Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka terlebih dahulu. Membuat Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa dengan tindakannya.

Pasangan itu terdiam. Mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing dalam diam. Keduanya menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menatap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap lantai di bawah mereka.

"Soo." Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Membuat pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap mata sipitnya.

"…"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. "Aku juga."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya, lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu erat. Baekhyun berbisik pelan. "Lain kali, jangan memberi PR sesulit itu, Soo."

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia melesakkan kepalanya masuk ke leher pemuda itu. "Kau sedang berbicara dengan gurumu. Sopanlah sedikit, Baek."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Untuk apa berbicara sopan dengan kekasihku sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan. "Aku tetap gurumu. Aish."

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh. "Lalu?"

"Aku bisa saja mengurangi nilaimu karena kau tidak sopan padaku."

"Aku bisa menghukummu kalau kau sampai melakukan itu."

"Tapi kau muridku, ingat? Aku yang berhak menghukummu."

"Tapi aku pihak yang memasukimu disini, oke?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Aku bisa membuatmu tidak bisa masuk kerja seminggu penuh."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mendadak terdengar begitu menyeramkan. "Aku bisa mengurangi nilaimu lagi kalau kau melakukan itu padaku."

"Aku juga bisa melakukan itu lagi padamu kalau kau mengurangi nilaiku lagi."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mempererat pelukannya dan merileks-kan tubuhnya yang sempat menegang. "Terserah."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan. "Hei, Soo."

"Hmm?"

"Kurangi saja nilaiku."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahan."

Kyungsoo semakin bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Maksudku.."

"…"

".. aku ingin aku segera memberi hukuman padamu."

.

.

FIN

.

.

huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee u.u

gue galau baekyeon u.u

gimana nggak galau coba? gue nge-ship baeksoo belum sampe seminggu dan Baekkie telah ngratakin hati gue huweeee T_T

pas ngerjain nih fic, dan udah nyampe tengah-tengah, tiba-tiba kakak gue dateng. acting nangis gaje dan bilang, "HUWEEE.. GIMANA NIH? BAEKKIE PACARAN AMA TAEYEON."

beberapa detik pertama, gue cuma ngebuletin bibir. dan akhirnya, gue baru nyadar kalo baekhyun tuh semenya kyungsoo. dan gue ikutan acting nangis gaje. Aaaaaaaaa T.T

hati gue ancur ya ampun -_- gue sempet marah-marah gaje pas ndenger suara si baek. u.u

SI BAEKHYUN STRAIGHT, ASTAGA! TERUS TULISAN GUE ARTINYA APA?!

GUE NGGAK NGERTI MAU NGAPAIN LAGI, GUE KEHILANGAN ARAH. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA T.T

wkwk gue alay banget lol

udah ah, abaikan curhatan gue -_- gue yakin lo semua pada pengen muntah sekarang wkwk

oke. gue shipper baru yang barusan broken heart, dan butuh penghibur u.u

so, please bantu gue mulihin kondisi hati gue yang udah hancur lebur dan kececeran sampe bulan(?) -_-

jujur, gue nggak benci siapa-siapa karena nih konflik. gue cuma kecewa karena Baekhyun straight. LOL

so, mind to review? :3

kebetulan ini pertama kalinya gue publish yang nggak ada kai-nya.

jadi, gue butuh kritik dan saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaan :3

seperti di fic gue lainnya, gue ngrestuin adanya bash, flame, dsb.

so, feel free to write anything in the review box :3

muaaaaach :*


End file.
